


Shades of blue

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: My baby lives in shades of blue...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Shades of blue

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lana del Rey- shades of cool

My baby lives in shades of blue

Blue eyes and jazz and attitude

He lives in California too

He drives a chevy Malibu

На улице где-то около полуночи и 20 градусов прохлады. Марк выдыхает сигаретный дым и, опираясь на автомобиль, смотрел вдаль. 

Его спокойствие прервал звон телефона:  
" — Ты не дома?»

Марк молчит.  
— Там он.

В трубке громко вздыхают.  
" — Ты же знаешь, что нужно что-то делать»

He lives for love, he loves his drugs  
He loves his baby too

Мужчина выдыхает последний дым из лёгких и тушит сигарету.  
— Я не могу, — он вешает трубку и, сев в машину, направляется домой.

А дома Донхёк.

Много Донхёка.

Он везде.

Он громко смеётся, сидя на столе и болтая ногами.

Он плавает в бассейне, неотрывно наблюдая за Марком.

Он в его кровати, в его мыслях и сердце.

Донхёк везде.

Марк заходит в дом и видит там его, сидящего в коротких шортах с клубникой во рту. В глазах мужчины промелькнула смертельная усталость. Увидев брюнета, Хёк тут же подрывается и вешается на шею Ли. Тут же видна их разница в возрасте: Донхёк выглядит совсем по-детски. Парень смеётся в шею старшего, но тот лишь морщится.

— Донхёк, — резко говорит Ли и тот с наигранной обидой уходит обратно на кухню.  
But you are unfixable

I can't break through your world

‘Cause you live in shades of cool

Your heart is unbreakable

Минхён медленно садится напротив него и наблюдает пристально, с пустым выражением лица. Хёк хитро улыбается и откусывает ягоду, не сводя глаз с мужчины.

— Я так скучал… — тянет он и вдруг заливается хохотом.

Ли закрывает глаза.

Он мечтал, чтобы это всё прекратилось.

Он желал открыть глаза и увидеть, что Донхёка нет и никогда не существовало.

Но вот он, прямо перед ним, откидывает голову, открывая знакомую родинку на кадыке.

Громкий смех оглушает лучше ультразвука.

Прикосновения обжигают лучше огня.

Воспоминания убивают лучше яда.

Марк поднимается, выходит на террасу, Донхёк вечной тенью за ним. Он что-то безумолку болтает — для Марка это белый шум.  
Но вот он прижимается к старшему со спины и горячо шепчет, куда-то в шею:  
— Мы ведь вместе навсегда?

Марк прерывисто вздыхает и думает, что это проклятье. На секунду хочется спрыгнуть то-ли в бассейн то-ли с крыши.

Но он лишь закрывает глаза и отстраняется от Донхёка.

Тот лишь заливисто смеётся и пускается в пляс под одному ему известную музыку. Он танцует, беззаботно смеясь, но для Минхёна это был безумный хохот, что вызывал табун мурашек.

Донхёк вдруг останавливается и широко открыв глаза, восклицает.  
— Вместе навсегда!

Он радостно подбегает к мужчине и хватает его руки, затягивая в танец.

— Донхёк, — парень не слушается, прижимается ближе, обхватив мужчину руками. — Донхёк! — зло кричит Марк и скидывает чужие руки прочь.

Донхёк перестаёт смеяться и обижается по настоящему. Он отступает на пару шагов и смотрит на Марка из-под лобья.

— Почему ты так относишься ко мне? Ты обещал, что мы будем вместе вечно! — отчаянно восклицает он. — Так почему ты меня отвергаешь?

My baby lives in shades of cool

Blue heart and hands and aptitude

He lives for love, for women, too

I'm one of many, one is blue

Марк сглатывает и долго смотрит на рыжеволосого паренька напротив, которого когда-то отчаянно любил. Он долго смотрит, а потом тихо выдыхает:

— Может, потому, что ты мёртв?


End file.
